1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cup holder arm assembly.
2. Background Art
Vehicle cup holder assemblies are popular in modern vehicle designs. Countless variations of cup holder assemblies exist, each variation having varying degrees of efficiency, practicality, manufacturability and cost.
Vehicle interior designers have continuously modified cup holder designs to improve aesthetics of the design and to improve functionality as cost constraints continue to tighten. The ideal design would be inexpensive to manufacture, simple to assemble, be aesthetically pleasing, and provide improved functionality such that it could securely hold a variety of shapes and sizes of cups.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle cup holder assembly and method of manufacturing the same which achieves these stated goals while reducing cost of manufacturing and assembly.
One aspect of the invention provides a vehicle cup holder assembly with many of the above features, and also including a pop-up feature for vertically adjusting the position of the cup holder arm for differently-sized cups. The arm is movable between collapsed and extended positions, and pivotally adjustable in each position for securing a cup.
More specifically, the above stated aspect of the invention provides a vehicle cup holder assembly including a vehicle component, such as a console, having a cup holder opening therein and an aperture formed adjacent the cup holder opening. A base is injection molded from a first material and includes an attachment feature configured to extend into the aperture and is selectively movable between extended and collapsed positions with respect to the aperture. An arm cup is injection molded from a second material at least partially around the base and includes an arm. The second material is not chemically bonded to the first material so that the arm cup and arm are rotatable with respect to the base for adjustably securing a cup in the cup holder opening. Preferably, a friction fit is provided between the arm cup and base, such as slidably engaged teeth. A second arm is also included and non-rotatably mounted to the base. A third material may be molded onto the arm to form a rubber grip.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle cup holder comprises a rotating gear attached to the vehicle component and located adjacent the aperture. A plurality of teeth are disposed on the base to engage the rotating teeth.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the rotating gear comprises viscous fluid to dampen the movement of the base.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle component further comprises a bracket disposed under the aperture. The base further has a hollow portion. The vehicle cup holder further comprises a spring having two ends, one end disposed in the hollow portion of the base and the second end disposed on the bracket. The spring urges the base upwardly from the collapsed position to the extended position.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle cup holder further comprises a mechanical stop on the bracket and an axial slot on the base, the axial slot having an upper end. The mechanical stop contacts the upper end of the axial slot to limit upwardly travel of the base.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle cup holder further comprises a pin attached to the base and extending into the bracket. The bracket further comprising a stopping block having a recess wherein the pin is selectively restrained within the recess to prevent upward travel of the base.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the bracket further comprises an escape channel proximate the stopping block and a escape ramp below the recess so that when the base is pushed down, the pin contacts the escape ramp causing the pin to move into the escape channel thereby permitting upwardly movement of the pin and the base.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the bracket further comprises a positioning ramp below at least a portion of the stopping block so that when the base is pressed down from the extended position, the pin contacts the positioning ramp causing the pin to rotate such that when the base is urged upwardly by the spring, the pin is restrained in the recess.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention provides a cup holder arm assembly comprising a base injection molded from a first material and including an attachment feature adapted for engagement within an aperture adjacent a cup holder opening in a vehicle. The invention also provides an arm cup and arm injection molded from a second material onto the base, with an arm cup overmolded around the base. The second material is not chemically bonded to the first material so that the arm cup and arm are rotatable with respect to the base. A third material is injection molded onto the arm to form a soft rubber grip for engaging a cup.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the invention provides a vehicle cup holder assembly comprising a vehicle component including a cup holder opening therein and an aperture formed adjacent the cup holder opening. A base including a hollow portion and an attachment feature which extends into the aperture and is selectively movable between extended and collapsed positions with respect to the aperture is also provided. The invention also provides an arm cup including an arm and a bracket disposed under the aperture formed adjacent the cup holder. A spring is provided having first and second ends, one end disposed in the hollow portion of the base and the second end disposed on the bracket such that the spring urges the base upwardly from a collapsed position to an extended position.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle cup holder further comprises a pin attached to the base and extending into the bracket. The bracket further comprising a stopping block having a recess wherein the pin is selectively restrained within the recess to prevent upward travel of the base.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the bracket further comprises an escape channel proximate the stopping block and a escape ramp below the recess so that when the base is pushed down, the pin contacts the escape ramp causing the pin to move into the escape channel thereby permitting upwardly movement of the pin and the base.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the bracket further comprises a positioning ramp below at least a portion of the stopping block so that when the base is pressed down from the extended position, the pin contacts the positioning ramp causing the pin to rotate such that when the base is urged upwardly by the spring, the pin is restrained in the recess.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.